Oh My My My My
by Quixotic04
Summary: Song fic.  Multi chapter.  Romance.  OCs.  Dick Grayson/ Robin x Demi D'Jounge/ Apollo  my OC  Hope y'all like her and this story!  GIVE OCs A CHANCE! :D R&R please...  DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG!  ALL I OWN IS MY OCs! DON'T SHOOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I decided to introduce y'all to an OC of mine! Her name is Demi, (Demitra Rose D'Jounge) and she is my mane match for Robin. Hope y'all like her, and so…. I think that's it, ONWARDS! FOR NARNIA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Demi. And her parents. And mentions of other unfamiliar characters are not mine ( Anna, the twins, Allen, and Jonas) they belong to my wonderful friend who lets me steal them for my own little world of happiness.**

**Chapter 1**

_~I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights~_

Demi skipped into Wayne Manor happily. "Uncle Alfwedddd~! Uncle Bwuceeee~!" she called. She was adorable to be sure. Missing both of her front teeth, deep red hair swirling around her small shoulders, and her pale skin almost glowing from the bath she had received that morning. Her parents, Kayleigh and Steve D'Jounge had business with Bruce, and took her along to see her "uncles". Alfred appeared, taking their coats, and then turning to Demi. "Mistress Demitra" he referred to her, and she pouted up at him. "It's Demi!" she corrected, before attacking the old butler. "Its been foweveww! I missed youuu!" she exclaimed. Alfred chuckled. "Miss Demi, I have missed you dearly. Now, I have a surprise for you…" demi looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Did you make me cookies?" he laughed. "Yes, Dearie, but Master Bruce has… a new playmate for you." Demi looked confused. "Did he get a kid? Like Mommy told him to? Fwom the owphanage? " Alfred laughed. "Yes. Master Richard!" he called. Demi glanced around, then caught sight of a mop of black hair peeking from behind the banister. She bounded over happily, and jumped in front of the small child. It was a boy, with a thick mop of raven hair, blue eyes like hers, pale skin, and a thin, frail but muscled body. "Hi thewe!" she greeted. He looked at her with those wide eyes, and Alfred appeared behind her, "Master Richard, this is Mistress Demitra" at this name demi made a face, "And her parents are friends with Master Bruce. She will be here for the day, and possibly stay the night. Master Bruce instructed me to get you two aquatinted." He turned on his heel, and headed towards the kitchen. "If either of you would like cookies, follow me…" Demi broke into a grin, and grabbed his hand. "Come on~!" she pulled him to the kitchen. Once they were munching happily on cookies, she studied the small boy. His eyes… They looked like hers! Only.. prettier. "Wichard… That's not nice" she pouted. He cocked his head to the side adorably. "What's not nice Demitra?" she made a face. "It's Demi, and your eyes are pretty! Its not fair, I'm supposed to be the pwetty one!" she pouted. He giggled a bit. "Ok, if your Demi, then I'm Dick. Who said you were the pretty one?" he asked teasingly. "Alfwed! And Bwuce! And Mommy and Daddy!" she protested. Little did the two know that Bruce, Kayleigh, Steve and Alfred were now watching the exchange. "Well we can both be pretty." Dick soothed. Demi contemplated this for a second. "Sure, but I'm still pwettiew" "Are not!" "Prove it!" the two got up and ran to the nearest mirror they could reach and started comparing, but it soon turned to making silly faces and rolling on the floor laughing. This was the beginning of something, they didn't know what yet, but it was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Demi. And her parents. And mentions of other unfamiliar characters are not mine ( Anna, the twins, Allen, and Jonas) they belong to my wonderful friend who lets me steal them for my own little world of happiness. I also do not own Mary's Song (Oh my my my my) by Taylor Swift. Don't Shoot! ONWARDS!**

**Chapter 2**

_~Take me back to the house in the backyard tree, Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me, you never did, you never did~_

"DAMNIT DEMI!" Dick Grayson shouted, as he came into his tree house (yes, he has a tree house, don't judge) and finding her going through his old circus stuff. They had just turned ten, and were the best of friends. Demi looked up, and smiled innocently, "What Dick?" she asked putting down the stuff, and crawling over to him. "DON'T GO THROUGH MY STUFF OR I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU" he yelled, totally pissed. She looked hurt, and a crocodile tear slid down her cheek as she moved to climb down. "I was gonna invite you to the beach for the weekend but I don't think so now…" she said climbing down and running back to the manor. Dick felt bad for a moment but remained mad.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Demi screamed. It was a scream of pure terror and pain. A puddle of red was quickly surrounding her as the shark darted away. With her entire left leg in its mouth. She screamed and her father picked her up, running her at full speed to the beach, wrapping a shirt tightly around what was left of her leg and her hip. They drove her towards star city hospital, dropping her in the ambulance a quarter of the way there. Her father called Bruce, and they met at the hospital where Demi was already in surgery. Dick at the same time who was on the verge of tears, "Is she go-gonna be ok?" Bruce was being all Batman, (ha ha) and Her mother, Kayleigh, a nervous wreck, and her father, Steve trying to comfort her. A frazzled doctor came out several hours later, announcing that she was stable and waking up. The entire entourage was escorted to her room where Dick almost attacked the poor girl, but was the closest to her anyways. Kayleigh and Steve who were on Demi's other side, Bruce in the corner talking to a doctor, and watching carefully. After a few moments, the doctor pulled her parents out, telling them that if she was going to walk without a cane or wheelchair, they needed to operate immediately. They agreed, and ushered their friends out, telling little Richard that Demi was going into surgery. He was confused, but did as he was told.

About a week later, Dick returned from school, and found Demi asleep on the couch, blanket covering her from the chest down. He gasped, and ran to her side. "Demi!" he whisper shouted. She slowly awoke, smiling at him. "Hey, Dickie…" she said. "What… how are you? What happened? " her smile disappeared when she sat up. And picked up some crutches from the ground, and peeled the blanket off. Dick gasped involuntarily. Her left leg was gone, in its place a complete robotic leg. It had blue highlights, and twitched and shifted involuntarily as demi shifted uncomfortably. He looked up at her eyes shining, speechless. "I… Demi… I'm caught between 'that's so cool' and 'ohmygod Demi are you ok?' " she smiled, tackling him to the floor. "You're the best" she said hugging the breath out of him.

A/N: Ok! So yes, Demi has a robotic leg. For mental idea of what it looks like, think Cyborg from Teen Titans. Only is small enough to match the size of her other leg. It's connected to her brain so she doesn't have to think to move it, and or do things. Sorry if this was confusing! Review if you have questions or to tell me how I did! Thanks!

~Kayla West 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_~Well, I was 16 when suddenly I wasn't the little girl you used to see, But your eyes still shined like pretty lights~_

Years passed and Dick and demi only got closer. They were 16 now, and they had both gone on a few dates, but nothing serious. Nothing ever stuck. Now, they lay on a hill above Gotham City fairgrounds, waiting for the fireworks to start. Dick looked over at demi, his heart clenching. She… he didn't know, but something… something told him she was why it never worked with anyone else. She scooted closer shivering. Dick sat up, draping his leather jacket over her right leg and waist. He leaned back down and she moved her head to the space between his head and his shoulder, sighing contentedly. People had always assumed they were a couple by either how they sat, talked and how often they were together.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

13 year old Dick Grayson sat down at the auto shop, waiting like a good little boy for when Alfred was ready to leave. He was single at the moment, and Demi had come to visit, and was currently keeping him company while Alfred dragged them along on errands. She sauntered over and proceeded to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He lovingly pecked her cheek, like a brother, and she giggled, smacking him for it. A man of about 50 was sitting near them and muttered something that sounded a lot like "damn young love birds…" and what appeared to be his granddaughter looked offended. "Grandpa! They're cute~!" Demi blushed, and interrupted. "Uh… if you're talking about us, we aren't dating…." She said awkwardly. Dick was blushing madly now. The girl herself blushed, and looked away. "You guys would have been so cute…." she trailed off. _"Who ever said that was such a bad idea? I mean… " _Dick thought, shaking his head.

**Author's Note: Hey Y'all! So sorry this is so late… and short. Gosh, I have a problem with shortness X_X I'll try and do longer things. But… that's really hard when you finally type them up…. And this one sucks at the end. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK~! Anyways… I'll try and have more stuff soon. Kaythanksbai**

**~Kayla West**


	4. BONUS Chapter, 3 and a half if you will

**A/N: ok, so extra chapter here! I thought it would help connect chapters 3 and 4, but I'm also posting it as its own story. Enjoy my lovlies~!**

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight…"_

Demi and I lay on a grassy hill above Gotham Fair Park, watching the stars and waiting for the fireworks to start. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, but why? I was the freaking boy wonder for crying out loud! Why was I so nervous about hanging with Demi? She was my best friend! "Maybe because you have feelings for her, like Alfred and Wally told you?" my brain yelled at me. I guess it was true. I did have a crush on Demi… I just didn't want to act on it yet. Or, couldn't get the damn courage to do anything about it.

All of a sudden, she sighed, shivering in the cool fall air. She shifted closer to me, trying to stay somewhat warm, her right leg tangling with mine. I froze for a second, before moving my arm to act as a pillow for her. She made a sound of contentment, and I'm sure my face was the color of her deep red hair. I moved my head to rest on hers, my lips barely brushing her hair.

Her deep red hair was sprawled around her head and over my arm. She looked perfectly normal, except for a blinking blue light by her ankle and her knee that shone through her skin toned tights. She wore her favorite sapphire converse with a white above the knee length skirt, and a white baby doll top with long sleeves under it and sapphire accents. The blue matched her big eyes perfectly, and contrasted beautifully with her scarlet hair. I slowly sat up, and removed my leather jacket, laying it over our legs, as her left leg, which was unable to feel warmth, stuck out oddly. The fireworks started, and I looked down at her, and my heart melted. A sudden courage surged through me, and I couldn't hide it any longer. I quickly leaned down pressing my lips to her soft ones. I felt her inhale sharply, before accepting it, and wrapping her arms around my neck lightly. This was our first kiss, and so we were both nervous, we had been best friends, but drowning in the sensations, the warmth the other provided, and the friction, glorious friction.

We parted after a few seconds, and were both breathing heavier. She grinned up at me, and said, much to my surprise "I thought you would never figure it out…." I looked at her, shocked. "You… you knew? Or…" she laughed, and pulled me down, stroking my hair. "I think I knew before you realized it… It took me a month or so to get used to the idea, and I realized…. I am happy with it. With you. That's why I broke it off with Travis 2 months ago." "TWO MONTHS? Like… when that little girl at the auto shop..?" she nodded, giggling and kissing my cheek.

Unfortunately the night had to end, and Demi had to go back to Star City. Dick looked nervous when Demi walked over to wish him good night before getting in the car. She put her hands on his shoulders, and blue eyes clashed, "Baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight…" she whispered. They leaned in, and touched lips, freely, lovingly, sweetly. They then hugged tenderly, and Demi disappeared into the dark Gotham night. This was the beginning of something special; Dick could feel it, as his fingers brushed his lips where she had been moments before.

**A/N: YAY FOR SAPPY ENDINGS~ lol, so yes, this is a BONUS chapter for 'Oh My My My My…' but can also be read as a separate thing. So…. I hope it wasn't confusing, this thing is pretty old, found it in my notebook, :3 so, hope you liked it~! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_~Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, 2 A.M. riding in your truck and all I need, is you next to me~_

Demi sighed, and snuggled closer to Dick. They were in his car, at a drive in theater. She couldn't believe he had found one! Just for her. It was late, and they were about to show Pirates of the Caribbean, and they were in the backseat of his Solara convertible. Both of their lips were swollen, and she smiled, still drunk off of their make out session a few minutes ago. How had she gotten so lucky? She snuggled into his chest, and he pulled away, reaching for a blanket for her, but she pulled him back, and just snuggled into his side. "I don't need it…" she whispered. "But, Dem you were shivering…" "All I need is you next to me…" she said as the movie started.

**A/N: OK! I know this is reeeaaalllyyyy short, but I really had no inspiration for this besides writing a makeout scene. I don't know how many people will tolerate this, therefore this is what you get. Review if you want said makeout scene! Because I can make that happen ^/^ Anyywayss… review! Because this is so short, I will post the same chapter right now…. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_~Take me back to when we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight, you stayed outside till the morning light, oh my my my my…~_

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON GET THE HELL _AWAY_ FROM ME!_" _Demi screamed, running to her room in the Wayne Manor, and slamming the door. Dick stood at the bottom of the stairs jaw on the ground, and spluttering. What could she possibly be so mad about? He reviewed his past actions. He had just got home… he had ridden with Barbra… he hadn't known Demi was behind him… oh crap. That's it. He had kissed Barbra on the cheek. Now, Barbra was a nice girl, but they were practically siblings. Oh god. Demi must have thought….. He shook himself and ran up the stairs, "DEMITRA! COME TALK TO ME!" he yelled through the locked door. "NO. WH-WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME? GO TALK TO YOUR _OTHER_ GIRLFRIEND YOU.. YOU.._BASTARD_!" she yelled back, he could tell she was crying. He slumped against the door, and put his face in his hands. This was all his fault. Crap. He had no idea how to fix this. He sat like that for a good ten minutes listening to her quiet sobs before an idea struck him. He dashed off and got a piece of paper and a pen. He lay on his stomach in front of her door, and wrote a note to her.

_~~Demi-_

_Demi, I'm so sorry I did whatever I did, but I do have a guess. My guess is that you saw me kiss Barbra on the cheek when she dropped me off. If you'll just give me 2 minutes, I can explain everything to you. I love you. So very much. _

_ -Dick~~_

He slid the note under the door, and sat, his back against the doorframe. He heard a sniff, and rustling, followed by footsteps and his note being picked up. She snorted after she read it, and it slid back under the door.

_~~ PPfft, in your dreams bird boy…~~_

And in tiny font at the bottom, was _~~ …At least not right now….~~_

That last line gave him a bit of hope, and he leaned against the door. He heard a cough.

"Master Richard… Is something the matter with Miss Demitra?" Alfred asked. Dick looked up at him, and sighed. "Alf… She… She thinks I'm dating Barbra… behind her back…." His eyes were starting to tear up, and he roughly pushed them away. Alfred looked down at him. Alfred decided this was a good life lesson, and he had no doubt they would get over it quickly. The couple rarely fought, but when they did, it all came out. All of it. "Master Richard, Dinner is served, will you and Miss Demitra be joining us tonight?" Dick shook his head. "No… c-can you bring up plates for us?" he asked hopefully. Alfred nodded, and a few minutes later he returned with the food. Alfred knocked on Demi's door and was greeted by "W-who is it?" "Alfred Miss…" "Come in… Just don't let Dick in." she answered, and Alfred slipped in, ignoring the sad eyes of Dick. "Miss Demitra, I have brought you dinner should you want it, and news that Master Richard is outside your door, waiting to make up with you." Demi sniffed, and looked down, tear slipping down her cheek. "If I may Miss Demitra, Master Richard cares about you. I believe he was not lying when he signed his letter with his love." Alfred paused to make sure she was listening. "Love is a great thing Miss Demitra. Love is patient, it is kind, not jealous, does not brag, It is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly, does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not keep a record of wrongs, Love rejoices with the truth, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things, but above all Miss Demitra, _love never fails_... " Alfred finished, and left quietly, as Dick sat, pillow, food and blanket by him, waiting for her to come out. Alfred came back around eleven, and Richard was sitting there, same as when he had left. "Master Richard, I shall be retiring for the night unless you need me, and I suggest the same for you." Dick looked up at him and shook his head. "I'll stay right here for now Alf… " He sighed, and leaned against the door again. About 3 in the morning, the door creaked open, and Demi slipped out accidentally bumping into Dick. He grabbed her shoulders, and looked into her wide blue eyes. "Demi… I've known Babs forever. That kiss didn't mean anything, it's how we have always said goodbye. But if you want me to stop I will." He said all rushed. She stiffened in surprise, and then she couldn't resist anymore. She flung her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing heavy, on the edge of tears. "I love you dick… can you… can you promise me something?" She asked timidly. He nodded, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "Promise… promise you'll never leave me…" he separated so he could look in her eyes. "I swear, Demitra D'Jounge I will _never_ leave you." They kissed quietly, softly.

**A/N: Hope this makes up for the last chapter ^_^ Review~! Hope you liked it!**_  
><em> 


	7. Chapter 6

_~A few years had gone and come around; we were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee. Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle~_

"See you tonight**,**Love," Dick said as he hung up.

He took a deep breath. Tonight was the night. He was going to propose to Demi. After almost 10 years of dating, he figured it was time.

When he got ready, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was a fairly simple diamond with two sapphires on both sides, and a silver band. He sighed, and went to sit in the living room to blow time. He only jumped slightly when he found Wally on his couch. Crap, they were going to a movie tonight weren't they?

"Uhh…. Hey, Walls?" Dick said.

The speedster looked up with a goofy smile on his face, until he noticed his friend's 'oh shit' expression.

"Got other plans?" he asked dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Walls, but…" he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, "I'm proposing to Demi tonight…"

Wally's eyes bugged, and in a flash he was hugging the air out of Dick.

"~!" Wally squealed.

Dick escaped Wally's grasp, and grinned as he gasped for air.

"Yeah…I hope she accepts…"

"Of course she will." Wally assured him.

In a neon green cami with a semitransparent white over-shirt vest and skinny jeans, Demi managed to look absolutely stunning in the most simplest of places. Dick ordered their food, and they sat outside on a balcony with a pond below it. They ate, chatting and laughing. When they were finished, they got cookies. They leaned against the railing, talking quietly while snacking on the treats and the conversation took a turn towards the future.

Dick took a deep breath, hand clasped around the ring box in his pocket. He turned to Demi, making her face him. He took a deep breathed, as blue eyes clashed.

"Demi, we've been friends forever, and dated for a long time…"

Demi frowned slightly, not catching on.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, and he got down on one knee.

"I'm really not deserving of such a beautiful woman like you, but I know I want to be with you for as long as we both live. Demitra D'Jounge, will you marry me?"

Her hands covered her mouth, eyes widening, and she shrunk to his level, a tear running down her hand.

"Of course I will… I love you so, so much, Richard…" she whispered.

He grinned, slipping the ring on her finger, and pulled her into his lap, kissing her lovingly.

Dick stood at the altar-nervous as hell, but excited all the same. Ah, there it was: the "Here Comes the Bride Music", and the doors opened. He sucked in a deep breath, his heart almost stopping; she was beautiful. She walked forward on Roy's arm in her wedding dress: a simple halter-topped gown that reached the floor with a short train. She held a bouquet of sunflowers, her favorites, and the biggest grin Dick had ever seen on her.

_"Can't they walk faster?"_ he thought, but felt Wally's hand on his arm, and turned slightly to see his best friend's grin.

Dick grinned back, his face all aglow. She finally reached the altar, and they exchanged the rings and vows, until finally the preacher said, "You may kiss your bride" to Dick. He grinned at her before embracing her, dipping, and kissing her soundly on the lips to the applause of their audience. Richard was positive that this was the best decision of his life.

**A/N: hey guys, sorry its been so long… my beta has disappeared, so I was kinda waiting on her/him…. But I decided to post this now. Thank you to FrankandJoe3 for editing in prettykitty's stead~! **

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA PM ME IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE**

**REVIEW~!**


End file.
